


Sorrow's Folly

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Blackmail, Bombs, Corruption, Espionage, F/F, Femslash, Government Conspiracy, Interracial Relationship, Murder, Politics, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A K-9 Officer must help a Special Agent stop a doomsday plot
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nineteen year-old Nyssa Johnson is walking into the lobby of the Jade Gem Hotel, she is there to meet up with a very powerful and influential client, a Senator. Since she is a regular at the hotel, the Desk Clerk gives her the key to her favorite room.

Twenty minutes later, Senator John Calvet arrived at the hotel and asks for Nyssa's room number.

He eagerly takes the elevator up to the tenth floor, where her suite is.

The next morning, a Housekeeper who works for the hotel comes to clean the room and deliver fresh towels, she knocks on the door.

"Housekeeping." 

No answer.

She knocks again and gets the same result. Suddenly the Housekeeper notices that the door is unlocked and ajar, so she eases it open and peers inside.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I have come to clean the room."

The room is eerily quiet, so much so that it's unsettling to the Housekeeper.

Her eyes scan the destroyed room, she notes many things of value have been broken: The nightstand lamp, the vanity mirror, a vase.

"What happened in here?" she asked herself.

Just then, she spots something out of the corner of her right eye, it was Nyssa Johnson, and she was dead, slumped over lying next to the bathroom, a bath towel wrapped lazily around her body.

"My God." the older woman says as she approached the body, once she was close enough the Housekeeper could see that Nyssa had been shot twice, once in the head and once in the heart.

"Who could have done this?" the Housekeeper asks before standing up and turning around and quickly leaving the room.

LAPD K-9 Officer Lena Beth Austin is walking her canine partner, a three year-old German Shepherd named Eclipse into her house when her phone rings, she sighs as she already knows who is on the other end.

"What is it Mason? Ok, give me ten minutes." she says before hanging up the receiver.

Ten minutes later, Lena pulled up to the Jade Gem Hotel, which is now teeming with Police activity.

Homicide Detectives Gail Summers and her partner Nelson Mason were standing in the lobby of the hotel as Lena and Eclipse entered.

"What's so important, Mason?" Lena asked, clearly irritated.

"Chief Of Detectives wanted the department's best K-9 Officer on this case." Nelson said knowingly.

"Then why call me?" Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

"Here we go." Gail says darkly.

Then Chief Of Detectives Dan Logan walks up behind Gail.

"Hello Detectives, Officer Austin." Logan says in his slickest voice he could muster.

"Why am I here? You all don't need a K-9 for this kind of scene."

"Well, you see, Officer Austin, I, along with others have been watching you closely and we want to offer you a rare chance to advance in your career."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
"Advance in my career? What are you talking about?" Lena asked.

All of sudden a woman dressed in SWAT gear stepped forward.

"My name is Carol Wong and I'm the leader of the SWORD (Special Weapons Operations Response and Deployment) team."

"And why are you here looking at me?" Lena asked, her irritation beginning to show once again."

"I came here to hopefully recruit you for our team, you're an elite Officer. Your talent is wasted here as a K-9 Officer."

Anger flashed in Lena's eyes.

"How dare you insult me and my partner. You've got some nerve asking me become apart of your team."

"Lena." Logan admonishes, but Lena ignores him.

"Let me say this so you can clearly understand this: I would N-E-V-E-R join a team whose leader insults my partner."

Lena turns and walks away from Logan and Carol.

"What's her problem? I was only stating what our research showed us."

Lena and Eclipse leave the scene and go back home, Lena found Nelson was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"I live here, duh." Lena answers.

"You know what mean, why are you not still at the crime scene?" he asked.

It instantly dawned on Lena why her Ex-boyfriend was so interested in the state of her career.

"You recommend me to that woman who insulted Eclipse and me?"

"What are you talking about, Lena?"

"That woman from SWORD, she had the gall to insult Eclipse and say that I'm wasting my time as a K-9 Officer."

"She's right, you know." Nelson said softly, but seriously.

Lena glared at Nelson.

"You know that this is the only thing that I've ever wanted to do." 

"Well, you've been doing it for seven years non-stop, don't you it's time for a change of pace?"

Before Lena could answer, there was a knock at the door. 

Knowing that she wasn't expecting anyone, Lena instinctively draws her gun before going to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Carol Wong from SWORD, I need to talk to you."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"This woman." Lena hissed before holstering her firearm and unlocking and opening the door.

"Come in." Lena said.

Carol smiles and walks into Lena's home.

Sensing that he was no longer needed, Nelson leaves.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Or are you here to insult my home too?" 

"OK, I deserve that, but seriously I did want to come here and talk to you."

"About what?" Lena inquires.

"I'm glad you turned down my offer to join SWORD.

"What?" Lena said, confused.

"You see, SWORD was designed to a notch up from SWAT training wise, but all we really do is babysit big shots and march in parades."

"So, why don't you just walk away?" Lena asks.

"We're all being blackmailed by some very heavy hitters, Lena." Carol said, dropping her gaze.

"Do you know who's behind it?" 

"I have an idea, I just need some more evidence before I can move forward." the Chinese-American woman said.

"No one deserves to be blackmailed, tell you what, I'll help you find out whose behind this?" 

Hearing this surprised Carol, she smiled as tears of joy erupted from her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Lena. And I apologize for insulting you and your K-9 partner, sometimes I can be a real jerk." Carol says.

"It's all right, Carol." Lena said before stepping forward, closing the distance between them and wrapping Carol up in a warm hug.

Carol's heart began racing as she felt Lena's athletic frame plant itself firmly against hers and her arms wrap around her. Suddenly, Carol felt an overwhelming sense of safety and comfort while she was in Lena's arms.

“You can kiss me, Carol,” Lena said softly.

She put both her hands on Lena's face and leaned forward to kiss her. Unbeknownst to herself, Lena started to moan as Carol held her face in his hands like a delicate flower whose petals he was sucking moisture off, kissing her softly, lovingly. Carol didn’t care if she was under anyone's thumb anymore, didn’t care that she would fall for Lena there and then and then she would break her heart. The kiss blew her thoughts to smithereens, shutting down her brain, until she was nothing but silly putty in Lena's hands – a lump of skin and bones and lips and saliva, moaning as she held Lena's face like she was hers and only hers.

A minute of kissing later, Carol realized her arms were wrapped around Lena's upper back. Her body was gone beyond the point of no return, beyond the point where it could let her brain make decisions for it. She needed Lena, on top of her, inside her, ravaging her like an animal – needed to feel her ebony skin and muscle on hers, her fingers and tongue inside her.

Lena pushed Carol against the wall and continued kissing her, Carol ran her hands down Lena's sides to her hips, which are still incased in her form-fitting jeans. Then suddenly, Lena stopped and pulled back from a puzzled Carol.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked.

"I can't just have a relationship based on sex and physical attraction, I need more, I want more." Lena says.

Carol reaches out and gently caresses Lena's right cheek.

"I want the exact same thing, Lena." Carol says with a warm smile.

Then the two women share another passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carol and Lena get to work searching for the person who is blackmailing Carol and her team, Lena leans on all of her snitches and underworld connections, but she doesn't get much in the way of information.

Heather Moore, world-renowned news reporter is about to interview Mizuki Izuna, a Japanese tourist who was kidnapped by Chinese mercenaries and held captive for four years, the Leader of the kidnappers, Wan Lin would only agree to release Mizuki if she was granted an interview with Heather.

Many in Homeland Security, along with Heather's Boss, Karen Dawson try to talk Heather out of doing this in fear that it could be a trap, but the strawberry blonde refused to listen to them.

Mizuki is now sitting in a warehouse at a table across from Wan Lin.

She looks around, there are at least fifteen heavily armed men around the trio.

"All right Ms. Lin, Ms. Izuna, what would you like to say to America?" Heather asked.

Mizuki looked up and was about to answer when Wan Lin drew a pistol and jammed the barrel into the Japanese woman's left temple hard, effectively silencing her.

"She doesn't speak, you do not speak, only I speak." Wan Lin says arrogantly in broken English.

"Well, in that case, I'm leaving." Heather said before picking up her recorder and prepared to leave.

Wan Lin watched Heather as she turned her back on her and casually strolled out of the warehouse.

Wan Lin had never been disrespected like this before, and by another woman no less. Her rage exploded to the surface like a volcano. She turned, her eyes full of malice to Heather.  
Picking up her gun, Wan Lin shoots Heather once in the back of the head, then she walks over to her wounded prey, turns her over onto her back and shoots Heather five times in the face.


End file.
